The Wizardess and the Art Student
by patricia51
Summary: Sequel to "Wizardess and the Councilwoman. Ever since she saw Alex Russo with her Aunt Mel Lennox Scanlon has been dreaming about the Museum intern. She finally gets her chance and learns more about Aunt Mel at the same time. Wizards of Waverly Place/Melissa and Joey crossover. Femslash. Alex/Lennox, Alex/Mel and...


The Wizardess and the Art Student by patricia51

(Sequel to "Wizardess and the Councilwoman. Ever since she saw Alex Russo with her Aunt Mel Lennox Scanlon has been dreaming about the New York Museum intern. She finally gets her chance and learns more about Aunt Mel at the same time. Wizards of Waverly Place/Melissa and Joey crossover. Femslash. Alex/Lennox, Alex/Mel and...)

"Oh yes, Alex!" Lennox Scanlon moaned. "Don't stop. Yes. Right there! Now!" The comely young woman shuddered and barely bit back a scream as her busy fingers brought her to orgasm. She shuddered and relaxed, luxuriating in her release. Her breathing slowly returned to normal as did her pounding heart. Finally she opened her eyes.

"Wow, that was intense," the cute blonde remarked aloud absently. She stretched her legs and wiggled, leaving her hand down the front of her undone jeans and inside her panties for the moment. She giggled. "You're pretty good Alex."

"Well I'm certainly glad to hear that," a voice laden with amusement announced from behind her. "I mean I've usually got compliments but it's always nice to have previous ones confirmed."

"Oh GOD!" Lennox screamed to herself. Knowing it to be pointless now she still yanked her hand out of her jeans and strove to fasten them, all the while squirming around on the couch she was occupying so she could meet the amused eyes of one College Art Intern Alex Russo. She opened her mouth and then shut it without a word. After all, there really was nothing to say.

"Cat got your tongue?" teased Alex. The New York girl straightened up from the doorway she had been casually leaning against. Laughter was in her voice and in her eyes but Lennox, her nerves on edge sharpening her senses, saw something else, something that matched the excitement that was still there deep inside of her.

Alex walked over to her. Lennox started to get up but the other girl laid a hand on her shoulder and gently but firmly pushed her back down. She knelt beside the couch.

"No need in getting up when you're going to be getting back down again right away," she whispered. She took Lennox's hand in hers, the one the high school girl had just been pleasuring herself with and lifted it to her lips.

"Oh God," Lennox thought again as Alex licked the sticky wet fingers one by one, then slide the index finger deep into her mouth and sucked it.

"Mmmmmmm," Alex purred. "You taste nice it seems."

For some strange reason the way she had said it made Lennox want to giggle. "It seems?"

"Well, this IS second hand so to speak," Alex leaned forward. "So to be sure I need to find out for myself, right from the source." With that the intern brought her lips to Lennox's and kissed her deeply, shutting off anything the younger girl might have said in return.

Not that Lennox had any intention of protesting or in fact saying anything other than something like "It's about time" or "I've been dreaming of this". In fact she had been ever since she had been working late at the Art Museum one night. Strange noises had drawn her to the catalogue room. What she found there had frozen her in her tracks. Alex had been standing there nude as the day she was born with Aunt Mel on her knees in front of her with her face buried between the college girl's long slender legs.

Things had only gone on from there and Lennox had masturbated to multiple orgasms with her eyes fixed on the pair before her. The last nearly drove her to her knees as Alex pinned her aunt under her and rode her to a mutual climax that made them both collapse and incidentally gave Lennox time to creep away before her presence was noted. Ever since then she had dreamed of this girl and this moment and now it was here.

A quick move and Alex was straddling her on the couch. Lennox blinked. When had the other girl had time to shed her blouse? Without a doubt it was gone and the dark-haired girl was unfastening her bra. Then it disappeared as well, leaving Alex in ankle boots, sheer tights and a short skirt that was already bunched up around her waist and incidentally gave notice that at least for tonight Alex had dispensed with panties.

Frozen by the sight of the two petite but perfectly rounded breasts Lennox was still gaping when Alex reached down. Lennox vaguely remembered that she had unbuttoned her own blouse while she masturbated, at least enough to get one hand into her plain white bra and pull it down far enough to expose one pink nipple to play with. Alex's hands deftly finished the unbuttoning and opened the blouse wide.

"Excellent," the college girl said approvingly as she unfastened Lennox's front clasp bra and settled her hands on the high school girl's pink tipped smaller breasts. Thumbs and forefingers grasped those tips and in a teasing motion wiggled them around and around, tugging slightly.

Good golly that felt good. So Lennox's own fingers shot out to grasp the dark brown nipples tipping the breasts wobbling above her. They tightened and duplicated what Alex was doing to her. And it must have been done right for Alex moaned. Then the other girl leaned back.

"Don't let go," she commanded. Lennox hung on, watching in amazement as Alex's breasts pulled into cones and her increasingly hard nipples stretched out. "Now, tug them Lennox." The girl responded. "More! Pull them!"

God didn't that hurt? But Alex was crying out "Yes, yes, YES!" so what was going on must feel good. Then the Latina girl suddenly twisted Lennox's nipples, yanked on them and the high school girl understood the appeal as she suddenly found herself having an orgasm. It felt so GOOD and the mixture of sensations was overwhelming even if she suspected her nipples would continue to ache for days. So what?

Alex flung herself against Lennox and the two teens kissed passionately. Arms circled each other and they frantically moved together, grinding their breasts and all the rest of their bodies one to the other. And if the couch proved too small to hold them and they suddenly ended up on the floor it didn't slow them down a bit.

Alex was on top and used that opportunity to send Lennox's blouse and bra flying. And since the younger girl's slacks were already unfastened it was only the work of a few seconds to send them down her legs along with panties already wet from her own busy fingers before. Then Lennox rolled on top and Alex's skirt was gone. She also managed to get her shoes off so as when positions again reversed she was able to kick enough to get her slacks and panties off her ankles where they had been caught. She had wrestled with Alex's sheer pantyhose but had only got as far as her hands down the back of them when Alex took over again.

A shapely nylon clad thigh plunged between Lennox's legs. One hand caught her wrists and lifted them over her head while the other firmly settled on her right breast. The teens locked mouths. Lennox braced a bare foot on the floor and thrust up between Alex's leg and the older teen proceeded to ride the thrusting thigh even as she increased speed and pressure against Lennox's wide open sex.

Legs intertwined. Tongues danced. Alex released Lennox's wrists in favor of covering the still bare breast. Freed now Lennox's hands ran down Alex's back and seized the Latina's ass. Yanking hard she pulled them even closer together, their bodies molding into one form. The two girls strained wildly against each other. Far from proving to be a barrier Alex's pantyhose, now soaked with sweet nectar from both of them, only added to the mounting excitement as it rubbed against them both. Alex broke their passionate kiss so that her head could tip back and she could cry out, a cry that was matched by Lennox as both girls shuddered in orgasm.

Somehow they managed to work their way over to the couch. Although actually getting back up on it was beyond their strength at the moment they braced their backs against it and held each other. They kissed; a long sweet kiss and then suddenly, just as Lennox began to calm down, Alex seemed to disappear.

Lennox blinked. Where had the other girl gone? Then she was pulled down to lay flat, her legs spread wide and it was immediately apparent where Alex's lips and tongue had gone at least as the Latina went down on her.

"Good God!" Lennox cried out. She wasn t completely inexperienced in sex, well, in touching and being touched. But no one had ever done THIS to her and her eyes rolled back in her head as Alex demonstrated just how well she could eat pussy. Lennox shuddered, she shook and when Alex had brought her to the edge with her tongue plunging into her she drug it up the younger teen's slit. The first touch on her clit set Lennox off like a rocket but the other girl did not relent until Lennox had climaxed twice.

Alex wiggled her way back up Lennox and the two of them snuggled together. Alex played with Lennox's hair and the younger teen laid her head on the Latina's shoulder.

"My that was fun," she sighed.

"Even more fun than you had with me earlier?" teased Alex.

It really was ridiculous considering they were naked together and soaked from making love but Lennox blushed. Well, regardless of what had just happened between them she HAD just been caught masturbating by Alex while calling her name. Before she could frame any kind of reply Alex proceeded to floor her even more.

"So did you have a better time with yourself before I actually joined in or the other week when you were watching me and your Aunt Mel?"

"Oh my GOD!" Lennox nearly screamed. "How did you know?"

The truth was that Alex's wizardly powers had alerted her to the other girl's peeking and what resulted from that but she wasn't going to reveal THAT. So she mixed a little fiction with fact instead.

"I caught a glimpse of you as we were winding down. Then after Mel slipped away I snuck after you and saw what you were doing. I would have joined in then but I was already worn out." She giggled. "I will say though that was the only time Mel and I got together at the Museum. Since then I have generally been doing her at her office after hours."

"Doing her?"

A wicked smile tugged at Alex's lips.

"Your Aunt Mel is both a sexy woman and one with a lot on her plate. She doing her best to raise you while working hard to give the people who voted for her the very best service that she can. Sometimes she needs to relax and let it all go. When that happens she wants a firm hand on the reins so to speak and the firmer the hand the more she enjoys it."

"Now then, to get back to us. I'm going to sit on your face. Hope you were paying attention earlier so you know what to do."

Lennox did.

(Three days latter)

Mel Burke didn't even look up until Alex turned the lever that locked the pair of them in the councilwoman's office. Recognition spread over the older woman's face, mingled with surprise, a tiny bit of apprehension and a good deal of desire. She stood up.

"Alex! What are you doing here? I thought we decided this wasn't safe."

"You decided that," corrected the college girl as she advanced on the ornate desk and the woman behind it. "I think it's after seven, everyone has gone home and the chance of being caught is both pretty slim and quite a turn on. But you're right thinking that so perhaps we shouldn't waste time on foreplay. And that's not what you want is it?"

It wasn't and Alex knew it. Taking Mel's hand she firmly pulled the older woman against her and kissed her, deeply and passionately. She ran one hand under Mel's dress and clamped it on the full rounded bottom and squeezed. Mel moaned and Alex knew she had her. Again.

In short order the councilwoman was in position. Up on her toes, her heels where she had stepped out of them before being bent over the desk. Her legs were flexed enticingly and her dress was pulled up around her waist. Her panties were already safely tucked away in Alex's shoulder bag as yet another souvenir.

It hadn't taken long for Alex to discover the older woman's deepest cravings. The councilwoman had to keep up the image of being the tough, capable always-in-charge woman both at work and at home. Alex gave her what she wanted, what she needed, the opportunity to submit and just be used. And for once Alex didn't mind doing all the work.

"Besides," Alex noted as she firmly slapped one rounded ass cheek and then the other. "Summer is almost over and we're almost out of time for this." Two more smacks followed. Mel gasped and wiggled.

Unfastening her slacks Alex let the up-till-then latex shaft spring free. For a moment she was tempted to take it off and use a spell she had done once (inadvertently as most of hers were) that had equipped her with a magical penis that had lasted for forty eight hours. She and Harper had almost worn it out before it went away. But then there had been the terrifying moment when Harper seemed to come up pregnant. Fortunately for both of her futures it had been a false alarm. But she didn't want to go through that again.

Well enough time wasted. Stepping up she grabbed Mel's nicely padded hips, thrust and buried the dildo in her older lover in one swift motion. The councilwoman managed to smother a squeal as she was impaled and orgasmed almost immediately.

"Naughty, naughty councilwoman," teased Alex. Two more firm spanks followed as the intern's hips pumped back and forth, slowly at first and then with increasing speed. The base inside Alex ground delightfully against her clit and the sight of Mel's full ass turning pink drove her on. The sounds of her hands on Mel's butt were replaced by those of her mound slapping against the stinging butt cheeks as Alex grabbed Mel's hips and hammered the councilwoman. When both had orgasmed Alex slowly withdrew the dripping latex shaft and eyed her next target,

Knowing how the older woman was going to react Alex reached for the shoulder bag she had placed on the desk. Plucking the saved panties from there she spoke. "Turn your head Councilwoman Burke." When Mel complied Alex deftly stuffed the silk panties into the open mouth. Mel shivered, knowing what was coming next.  
The councilwoman felt the bulbous head of the latex shaft slide up between her upraised ass cheeks until it pressed against her tight puckered opening. She braced herself, trying to relax at the same time.

"Here it comes!" With that Alex rammed the artificial shaft into Mel's ass in one furious thrust and the older woman was very glad indeed her panties muffled her scream of delight. The Latina college student proceeded to pound her lover as hard and as deep as she could while resuming her spanking of the full rounded cheeks which had turned bright red by the time both females collapsed against the desk, spent with the fury of their mutual orgasms.

Alex put the harness and its attachment away and gently kissed Mel's burning bottom several times. Now wearing no panties seemed very good to the Councilwoman, allowing the cool air to drift up under her rearranged dress and soothe her well spanked butt. She turned and kissed Alex.

"I AM going to miss you Alex," she smiled. "Even if it means I will be able to sit more comfortably a great deal of the time."

Alex simply kissed Mel back and carefully hugged her. But in her mind her voice was speaking, dancing with a naughtily secret promise.

"Don't be too sure of that Councilwoman."

(Later near the end of the summer)

Lennox relaxed in Aunt Mel's big comfy office chair. She smiled. Alex was right. Aunt Mel did look just right there, on her knees in front of her. Lennox's jeans, panties and shoes were, well, somewhere else out of the way. She rested one hand on the blonde head between her legs and moaned in appreciation as a talented tongue reached deeply inside of her. Her eyes drifted to the strapon laying on the desk ready for use; Alex Russo's gift to both of them.

"The rest of this year is going to be great," she thought in satisfaction.

(The End)


End file.
